Starscream a Transformers Story (KTA)
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: Years after the war between the Autobots and Decepticons Starscream wants nothing to do with ether faction. And ponders his place in the universe. But when a new threat rises and Optimus Prime goes missing will this former Decepticon become the hero Cybertron needs. Rated T just to be safe. Story also available on Wattpad.
1. A Fresh Start

Chapter 1 A Fresh Start.

Starscream woke up from recharge to the sound of a horn honking. He slowly climbed out of his berth and walked out of the old beat up building he had been living in.

It was in the ruins of what had once been the city of Voss his city that had been destroyed during the war. It was an old building that had somehow survived the destruction of the rest of the city.

Though not undamaged it was falling apart in places but Starscream had memorized the dangerous parts and knew where not to step for fear of falling trough the floor or stand in case the roof caved in. It wasn't perfect but it was out of the way enough for both Autobots and Decepticons to leave him alone.

Starscream made his way out the door to where the sound was coming from. And was then greeted by his friends Knock Out and Sky Fire.

After quitting the Decepticons Starscream had made up with Knock Out after he had treated him while he had spent sometime in a coma after he had fought Optimus Prime and Bumblebee and his team for control of some minicons.

And he had been happy to learn Sky Fire had survived after he thought the Autobot shuttle had perished in the war. But Starscream for once was glad to have been wrong.

"Knock Out do you have to honk your horn like that it's really annoying." Starscream groaned at the Austin Martin.

"Well I had to get you to wake up somehow." Knock Out teased his friend. "Your going to sleep your life away."

"Well it's not like I'd be missing much." Starscream vented. "It's not like anyone on Cybertron other than you two will ever accept me." "Not after all I've done."

"Starscream it's been years since the war ended it's a new Cybertron." Sky Fire told him. "They let you have your freedom instead of locking you in a cell or stasis pod."

"Only because you and Knock Out vouched for me and said you'd both take responsibility for any misdeeds I did." Starscream said a bit sadly. "And I'm grateful but you two really shouldn't put your necks out for me with my record."

"Starscream you haven't done anything wrong since the minicon incident with Optimus and Bumblebee's team." Knock Out tried to reassure the seeker. "Why don't you take us up on the offer we gave you and join the Autobots?"

"You know they wouldn't want me on their side all I do is mess things up and hurt people." Starscream said letting his wings drop. "The answer is no to have me on your side is to have a virus."

"That's not true Starscream your turning yourself around or you wouldn't be thinking that way and feeling bad for your passed actions." Sky Fire told Starscream.

"It's true Screamer your better than you think you are." Knock Out added. Starscream your more then.." Then Starscream interrupted him.

"If you say meets the eye I'll pop your tires." The seeker threatened the red sports car who just smiled knowing it was an empty one.

"OK shutting up." The medic replied. "But please think about it." He added before he and Sky Fire went back to the Autobot base.

* * *

Later that night Starscream was about to go recharge when he heard a crash then ran outside to see what happened. And spotted another jet mode who he recognized.

"Windblade?" "What happened to you?" He asked helping the femme to her peds only for her to almost fall back down.

"I was shot down by Springer." She explained.

"But these are peace times and last time I checked you two were on the same side why would he open fire on you?" Asked Starscream now confused as he took her inside his building where it was safer till he could call her some help.

"Mind control operation several Autobots and Decepticons under their control!" Windblade told him. "Optimus Prime is missing!"

"Missing what happened to him?" Starscream asked. "And who's behind this mind control operation?"

"Don't know Optimus sent me this message and this was with it." She added handing him the Matrix of Leadership and a data-pad. Starscream read the message and it said.

"To whoever may be reading this I have yet to learn who bit someone is abducting both Autobots and Decepticons and doing something to their processors to force them to turn on their fellow cybertronians and for what I do not yet know but I fear not even I am safe so I want you to hide the Matrix of Leadership for it must not fall into enemy hands no matter the cost."

Then the message ended and Starscream look at it again then the Matrix. "Oh scrap this is bad." He vented.

"You have to hide the Matrix then go find Optimus." Windblade told him. Then he got a closer look at her and saw she was hurt.

"I'm taking you to a med bay first." He told her.

"There's no time!" She almost screamed.

Just then Red Alert suddenly let himself in.

"Hey you could have knocked." Starscream scolded him. "But you showed up at the right time Windblade needs a medic to look at her she was shot down and injured." He explained.

But then Starscream looked up and saw Red Alert had his blaster aimed at Windblade and was about to pull the trigger so he tackled him and fortunately made him miss and shoot the wall instead.

Now Starscream was struggling with the Autobot medic trying desperately not to hurt him or let him kill him or Windblade.

Starscream managed to knock him through one of the weak spots in the floor but Red Alert grabbed the seeker's ankle trying to drag him down with him.

But Starscream managed to kick him off and pull himself up but Red Alert also managed to get back out of the hole that was now in the floor.

Then Starscream shoved him causing him to fly backwards into a wall where part of the roof fell in on him.

"Guess it was actually a good thing this building is falling apart." Starscream said vicariously as he then walked over to check on the downed Autobot knowing Red Alert was under mind control and the attack wasn't his fault.

But that was a mistake because suddenly Red Alert grabbed the seeker in a choke hold and was trying to literally rip his head off. But suddenly Starscream heard a zap and Red Alert fell to the ground unconscious.

The seeker looked up to see Knock Out, Sky Fire and Ratchet standing there. Knock Out put away his energon prob that he had just used to knock out Red Alert before helping Starscream up. Who explained everything to the three of them.

But was surprised to learn they already knew and told him everyone on Cybertron was currently fighting amongst themselves because several bots were under mind control and suddenly turned on their friends, family or coworkers. And the planet was in chaos.

Starscream told them about Optimus and the Matrix and they agreed they had to hide the Matrix and decided Starscream, Sky Fire and Knock Out would go to Earth to get Bumblebee's team to help them.

While Ratchet who was currently treating Windblade and trying to figure out a way to reverse the mind control on Red Alert as well as the others being effected. Would stay knowing with all the fighting they would need a medic on Cybertron.

* * *

A few minutes later Knock Out was driving through Iacon on his way to get energon and medical tools the their journey to Earth.

They were going to take a space bridge to Earth then travel to the scrap yard where Bumblebee and his team was. Because bridging straight there could lead or give their enemies a way right to Bumblebee's team.

So the supplies were for their trip to the scrap yard. It didn't take Knock Out long to find what he needed and put it in his subspace.

Then he started to head back to where the others were waiting for him. But found his path blocked by several bots from both factions fighting each other do to not only the mind control but paranoia. They couldn't tell who was under mind control and who wasn't.

Knock Out was just trying to stay out of it even though he wanted to break up those fights and make sure none of the cybertronians involved were hurt but his current mission was more important.

He hated this their planet had finally been at peace for the most part then this happened.

Everyone was fighting and it felt like the war had just started over. And it pained his spark to see friends fighting and turning on each other. He even saw Jazz and Prowl fighting each other because Prowl was under mind control and Jazz wasn't.

And Tigatron and Air Razor were also fighting only Tigatron who wasn't under mind control like his lover kept begging her to stop and refusing to strike her back.

As he continued to drive Knock Out was now fighting back coolant tears he couldn't stand seeing friends and lovers now trying to pound each other to scrap.

He transformed to his cybertronian mode and fell to his knees sobbing and just cried for a few minutes before managing to pull himself together.

Then he got up to go back on his way knowing the others needed him so he started to transform back to his vehicle mode. Only to be punched in the face by a white, yellow and neon green femme.

"I know your behind this con!" She hissed at him.

"I'm on your side I switched sides after the war and neither of us are under mind control we should be working together to fix this." Knock Out tried to explain but the femme wouldn't have any of it.

Knock Out kept having to duck and dodge blaster fire and block kicks and punches the femme kept throwing at him.

Then they ended up fighting in the Hall of Records next to the space bridge Bumblebee and his team had gone to Earth through. And it some how got activated and the cordnets switched right before they both rolled through it and it deactivated behind them.

And they both looked up just in time to see the space bridge portal disappear.

"No!" They both yelled at once. "Look what you did!" They both kept screaming the same thing at the same time. "I did?" "This is all your fault!" "Spot saying what I'm saying!"

"We need to stop fighting and find a way back my team needs me to help them save Cybertron." Knock Out tried again to explain.

"Stop it all you cons ever do is lie!" The femme continued to scream at him. "And I'm not letting you fool me Spotlight isn't easy to fool." She added pointing at herself.

"We're on Earth just not sure which part yet." Knock Out commented ignoring Spotlight's rant.

"Oh scrap I think this is a medical emergency." Knock Out said looking at her with wide optics having suddenly noticed her condition after their fight. His drill had been activated at one point when she jumped him.

"Oh like I'm really gonna fall for a lame trick like that." She hissed as she placed a servo on her side only to left it up and see it covered with energon as her face fell. "Oh scrap." She said before fainting.

Then Knock Out got to work trying to treat the injuries he'd accidentally caused.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Cybertron Starscream and Sky Fire had been waiting next to the space bridge portal they were going to take to Earth for Knock Out to get back.

And had gotten worried when he had been gone for awhile and Starscream had tried to call him only to get no response and his signal wasn't showing up on their scanners.

"No." Starscream said softly hanging his helm.

"Don't worry Cybertron is a big place he could just be out of range." Sky Fire tried to reassure his friend.

But suddenly two bots they recognized from the war showed up Lockdown and Bludgeon and they could tell they weren't under mind control but also weren't on their side.

"We'll take the Matrix." Bludgeon growled as he and Lockdown started to attack Starscream and Sky Fire.

"Get the Matrix out of here." Sky Fire told Starscream as he quickly activated the space bridge. "I'll hold them off."

"I'm not leaving with out you not again!" Starscream cried almost in tears remembering the last time he'd left his friend when he had been frozen in ice on Earth.

"You have to Cybertron depends on them not getting the Matrix I know you have good in you and you've changed for the better now show everyone else." Sky Fire told Starscream as he put the Matrix in his servo and pushed him through the space bridge.

The last thing Starscream saw before the space bridge closed was Bludgeon use his sword to stab Sky Fire through the spark chamber right before Sky Fire shot the space bridge control panel and then the light faded from his optics as his spark was extinguished.

And that was the last Starscream saw before the space bridge closed and he found himself in Earth.

"Nooo!" Starscream screamed at the sky then the seeker just fell to his knees and covered his face with his servos.

But then he picked himself up and went to hide the Matrix knowing he had to make sure it was safe. Then find Bumblebee and his team to let them know what the situation on Cybertron was. He was determined to complete the mission knowing his home planet depended on it and that it had also been Sky Fire's last wish of him.

Sky Fire was dead, Cybertron was in chaos and he didn't know where Knock Out was it in what condition assuming the cherry coloured mech was even alive. For all Starscream knew both his friends might be dead. But he didn't have time to grieve right now he had a mission to complete and if he got the chance he'd avenge them.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Hope you like the story so far." "Please send feedback." "I'm already working on chapter two and hoping to have it up very soon."**


	2. On Earth Again

Chapter 2 On Earth Again.

Meanwhile in a town nearby a girl was walking down a sidewalk while having to continue brushing her long chestnut colored hair out of her face because the wind kept blowing it there. And adjusting her glasses.

Her name was DeAnn Mills and she had just moved to Jasper Nevada and hadn't made any friends yet. She was shy and this was her first time living by herself.

DeAnn had been attempting to make breakfast for herself and accidentally ended up catching her kitchen on fire and almost burned her house down because of a weird accident that involved a car chewing some of the wires on her stove.

She had just grabbed the car that had been a gray tabby and got herself and the animal to safety then called the fire department who put out the blaze in her kitchen. And luckily there wasn't any serious damage. And she just had to wait for the smoke to clear out.

DeAnn in the meantime returned the car to the house next door where it had wondered from. And was currently walking to a nearby dinner for breakfast. She arrived at the dinner and ordered some pancakes with a glass of milk.

Then as she was eating she overheard some people talking about a rumor that the town had once been blown up by aliens. DeAnn had just listened trying not to draw attention to herself.

But there has been a large group of people talking and she ended up paying her bill and getting out as fast as she could. She didn't like crowded places.

"Glad that's over." She thought. As she walked down the sidewalk again. Then she decided to explore the desert because she had never been in one before and thought it would be fun.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream had just hidden the Matrix in a place he thought would be safe the original Autobot base. He didn't think anyone would look there. But before he had hidden the Matrix he found something that was attached to it that Sky Fire had put there for him no doubt. Starscream took the small object and put it in his subspace. Before hiding the Matrix.

After leaving the old abandon base Starscream decided to rest a bit before beginning his journey to the scrap yard to find Bumblebee and his team.

"Well that's one part of the mission accomplished." Starscream told himself.

He had been trying to keep busy to keep himself from thinking about what happened to Sky Fire and the possible fate of Knock Out. He knew Sky Fire was gone because the image of him being stabbed in the spark by Bludgeon kept playing over and over in his processor.

And he didn't even want to think about what happened to Knock Out because every image his mind conjured up was worse then the last. He just kept picturing Knock Out's sparkless frame laying somewhere on Cybertron.

The more he thought about everything that had happened on Cybertron the sadder he felt he'd just lost both his friends and felt like he'd let them down.

Then suddenly he heard what sounded like plasma fire coming from out in the desert and flew off in his jet mode to investigate.

* * *

Meanwhile DeAnn had been exploring the desert when she had come across something that surprised her there was a giant robot standing there.

DeAnn started to run now terrified because the robot looked anything but friendly it was huge and had guns and it suddenly turned into a tank. And was now firing on her.

"What the heck did I walk into?" DeAnn screamed while desperately trying not to be shot by the tank. "This is just not my day!"

She kept having to jump and roll to avoid the oncoming blasts from the tank's guns that kept blasting sand into the air as DeAnn kept barley managing to dodge them.

The tank suddenly changed back to it's robot form. And DeAnn noticed it was tan with purple and coming towards her.

"Sorry human you saw me so now you must die." It barked then suddenly it's face spun around to reveal another one. "But she's so cute let's keep her as a pet." Then it changed it's face to a third one. "I'll just take you prisoner and kill you if you try to escape." It decided.

"This robot is insane." Through DeAnn as she was trying to crawl away having been knocked off her feet by the last blast from it's tank mode. Now the robot was about to grab her when it was suddenly shot backwards.

"Blitzwing leave that human alone!" Yelled Starscream who had just shot him away from DeAnn.

"Oh no not another one." Thought DeAnn. "Oh wait I think this one's on my side." She added realizing he was trying to protect her.

Starscream changed into his jet mode and Blitzwing also transformed into a jet and now the seeker and triple changer were locked in a dog fight. While DeAnn who was still on the ground was looking up both in shock and mesmerized by the battle and still trying to process what was going on.

"Blitzwing the war is over and the Decepticon cause is no more there's no reason for you to be on Earth or for us to fight." Starscream tried to reason with the triple changer.

"I know your trying to trick me so you can betray Megatron for leadership." Blitzwing's cool personality said. "That's what you always do you pitiful excuse for a Decepticon I'm going to blast you to the Allspark for your treachery!" His hot tempered side yelled. "It's party time!" Added his random personality.

"Yeah don't think he's gonna listen to reason." Starscream told himself. If he'd been in his cybertronian mode he would have shook his helm. Then the two jets flew up into the clouds.

Then Blitzwing who kept switching between his three personalities was firing ice and fire at him through the clouds while DeAnn continued to watch from the ground. Part of her knowing she should flee but the other part of her not wanting to miss this and wanting to make sure the bot who came to her rescue was ok.

"Beat that!" Yelled Blitzwing only then he realized Starscream was no where in sight. "Starscream?" Still nothing. "Funny he was behind me a moment ago." Blitzwing barely got the last sentence out when. Boom! Starscream shot him down from inside the clouds where he'd been hiding.

"That's why I was the Decepticon Air Commander and leader of the seekers." Starscream quipped triumphantly. Then he landed and transformed back to his cybertronian mode. And went to check on the human.

"Giant robots who turn into vehicles." DeAnn said to herself still trying to make sense of the situation. "Ok this is officially the weirdest day of my life."

Starscream just grinned in amusement. Then he noticed Blitzwing starting to stir. The triple changer jumped up causing Starscream to jump into a fighting stance and DeAnn's eyes to widen in fear.

"Coming to you live this Sunday night." Blitzwing said before fainting again. While Starscream and DeAnn both looked at him in disbelief.

"I think you knocked him silly." DeAnn told Starscream fighting back laughter.

"Trust me he's always been silly this has nothing to do with me." Starscream joked. But then took on a more serious tone. "We better get out of here before he comes to himself or at least part of himself." "I don't have a way to restrain or imprison him." He added.

"Then we better get somewhere safe." DeAnn agreed. So they went to a cave that was nearby but far enough for Blitzwing not to find them. And for them not to have to worry about Starscream being seen by humans.

* * *

"So where do you come from and who built you?" DeAnn asked after they were safely hidden in the cave.

"I come from the planet Cybertron and was forged in the Allspark." Starscream explained and told her about his planet and the Allspark and how cybertronians were born.

Then he noticed her looking at his Decepticon insignia and explained to her about the war and both factions the Autobots and Decepticons. And how he had been on the Decepticon side but now regretted his actions during the war.

And he also told her if his current mission. And she agreed to go with him to the scrap yard knowing that since she had seen Blitzwing and he would recognize her and probably tell other Decepticons about her she wouldn't be safe and when they got to the scrap yard Bumblebee's team could pair her with a guardian.

"Why can't you be my guardian?" She asked.

"Trust me you don't want me for a guardian." He told her. "After all I've done in the past and I already failed two friends on Cybertron and if you knew me during the war you'd want nothing to do with me."

"Starscream you save my life earlier that's something you wouldn't have done if you were evil." DeAnn told him. "It doesn't matter who you were then it just matters who you are now." "What's past is past we all make mistakes and the best we can do is learn from them and try to do better next time."

Then they both realized it was late and Starscream decided to get some recharge knowing DeAnn needed to get some sleep since they had a long journey ahead of them the next day.

But what DeAnn said got Starscream thinking. He looked over and saw that she was asleep already apparently worn out from the day they just had. Starscream smiled and then opened his subspace and took out the thing that had been attached to the Matrix earlier it was a small piece of Sky Fire's armorplating the part that had his Autobot shield on it. Starscream attached it to his own armorplating over where his Decepticon shield was.

"I'm not a Decepticon anymore or a Nail starting right now I'm an Autobot." Starscream told himself before going into recharge.

* * *

Meanwhile Spotlight woke up inside what appeared to be an old parking garage. And saw that her injuries had been patched up.

"Your awake I'm sorry about the fight and I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday." Knock Out told her. "I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's OK I'm the one who should apologize I attacked you and just fixed me up after I tried to scrape you and got you stranded on Earth." Spotlight apologized. "Sorry."

"It's OK I'm a medic fixing bots is my job." Knock Out said to her. "I noticed your body was glowing while you were out."

"I'm an outliner and glowing is my ability they don't call me Spotlight for nothing." She explained. "Before the war everyone treated me like a freak except for my boyfriend but when the war happened he joined the cons and I sided with the Autobots because I didn't believe in what they were doing he tried to get me to join the Decepticons as well and use my ability to blind a camera in a room he was supposed to break into when I refused he stabbed me and left me for dead." She added almost in tears because it was a painful memory for her.

"You know that ability would come in handy in a fight you could use it to blind or startle an enemy and I think it looks pretty the ones who called you a freak didn't know what they were talking about." Knock Out tried to reassure her.

"And that boyfriend of yours sounds like a jerk is that way you attacked me so violently when you thought I was still a con?" "Because that's understandable and you deserve better." He added. Then noticed her looking around the parking garage.

"You don't think humans will spot us here do you?" Spotlight asked nervously.

"No I already checked around and this place has been abandon for years now." Knock Out explained. "Turns out the space bridge sent us to California so I had to find cover fast."

"I'm Knock Out by the way." He told her his name. "So friends?"

"Friends." She replied as they shook hands.

Then Knock Out explained about the mission and they both decided it would be a good idea to head for the scrap yard where Bumblebee and his team could help them reunite with Starscream and Sky Fire and explain what happened.

"Oh if we're going to travel you need to scan an Earth based vehicle mode." Knock Out explained. "Because here we have to be robots in disguise."

"Ok sounds great I'll look around this parking garage there are plenty of cars here to choose from." Spotlight agreed.

She looked around the garage till she spotted a vehicle she liked and scanned it then transformed into it. It was a slick white car with green headlights and had ultra high beams with black racing strips and hints of yellow.

"Wow nice." Knock Out complemented her.

"Thanks I thought it was cool." She replied and the two drove off to find the scrap yard.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"There you have it chapter two." "Hope you like it so far." "I'll try to have chapter three soon." "Please R &R."**


	3. Enemies Rising

Chapter 3 Enemies Rising.

Meanwhile back on Cybertron Lockdown and Bludgeon had gone to Kaon after Starscream had escaped to Earth with the Matrix of Leadership.

"We failed to recover the Matrix of Leadership but I did manage to scrap an Autobot." Bludgeon told a figure who was standing in the shadows.

"Well this is unfortunate we must make sure the Matrix is destroyed because it's the only thing that can possibly mess up my plans." Said the mysterious figure.

"A seeker escaped through a space bridge with it unfortunately the space bridge was destroyed before we could follow him." Lockdown explained. "But the last coordinates were the planet called Earth."

"Then we must send some of the Decepticons who are loyal to me to Earth to find that seeker and get the Matrix from him." The figure told them. "Our mind control waves won't reach all the way to Earth."

"Yes sir." Replied Lockdown who ran off to put together a team.

"What are your orders for me Liege Maximo?" Asked Bludgeon.

"Contact the DJD and send them to Earth to get the Matrix as well by having two teams looking for the Matrix we have a better chance of one succeeding." Liege Maximo said to him. "Think of it as an insurance policy."

A few minutes later the DJD had been called and were already on their way to Earth. While five of the Decepticons who were loyal to Liege Maximo were now standing before him.

Sideways, Lugnut, Demolisher, Barricade, and Six Shot. Plus another Decepticon who didn't fight in the war.

Her name was Warsiren and no one was quite sure where she came from. She was silver, blue and purple with blood red optics and she was a triple changer who transformed into a cybertronian jet and tank. And there was no record of her anywhere on Cybertron.

"I will not only bring you the Matrix but that seeker's head as well." She boasted to Liege Maximo.

"Spirited I like this one." He thought. "No I want the seeker alive if he wishes to stand in my way I want to snuff out his spark myself."

"Yes master." Warsiren replied but he could see a look in her optics and the way she said that made one word come to his processor. Defiance.

Liege Maximo decided not to act on it just yet if she tried to betray him he'd make an example of her then. But now he had other things to think about. Getting the Matrix.

The team of Decepticons went to Earth through a space bridge and upon arrival went their separate ways each planning to get the Matrix first so it was going to be something of a competition.

* * *

The next day on Earth Knock Out and Spotlight were still on their way to the scrap yard but got held up because Knock Out kept getting the feeling they were being for by someone.

"Are you ok you keep adjusting your mirrors?" Asked Spotlight.

"I don't know why but I just have a strange feeling that we're being watched." Knock Out explained.

"It's probably nothing how about you go on ahead and see if you can find any clues to where we're supposed to be heading." Knock Out added. "I'll scout around here."

"Sounds like a plan we'll cover more ground that way." Spotlight agreed. And drove on ahead. While Knock Out went the other direction.

"Be safe." Knock Out thought to himself not wanting to tell Spotlight his real reason for wanting to split up. He had spotted something that scared him.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream and DeAnn were trying to find the scrap yard as well. When a police car showed up. They were in the middle of nowhere and didn't know what a cop would be doing there but decided this might work in their favor.

Starscream could hide while DeAnn asked the officer for directions to Crown city and if they found Crown city it would be easy to find the scrap yard from there.

But when she approached the vehicle Starscream noticed a shocked look cross DeAnn's face because she had realized to late that there was no one inside it.

Before she could react Barricade transformed and grabbed her in his servo. "Starscream give me the Matrix or she dies." The cop car hissed.

"Please let her go I don't have the Matrix." Starscream told him in a pleading voice afraid of what Barricade might do to DeAnn.

But all of a sudden something hit Barricade from behind making him drop DeAnn and Starscream quickly caught her before she hit the ground. And then look at the thing that had hit Barricade which turned out to be Laserbeak who flew to Soundwave who emerged from behind some trees and returned to the faceless transformer's chest.

Soundwave then started fighting Barricade who retreated once he realized he was out matched. "Soundwave superior Barricade inferior." Said Soundwave.

"DeAnn are you OK?" Starscream asked his human friend.

"Yeah I'm fine." She told him.

"Good." Starscream said in relief. "Thanks for helping her Soundwave but what are you doing here?"

"I was released from the Autobot prison as long as I agreed not to cause trouble Megatron disbanded the Decepticons now that I know that all I want is peace." Soundwave explained. "I was looking for a medic when I saw you, Barricade and the human."

"Why are you looking for a medic you look fine to me?" Starscream asked Soundwave.

"The medic is not for me." Soundwave told the seeker. "Megatron is in need of medical attention."

"Megatron is here?" Starscream almost whimpered.

"Yes we were going to Charr when our ship crashed." "And we were attacked last night and Megatron is now wounded." Soundwave replied.

"I no longer want revenge on Megatron but I don't really want to help him either." Starscream said letting his wings drop. "I don't hate him anymore but I don't care about him either I just feel numb and indifferent about him." "Why are you so loyal to him I mean I know you fought along side him in the pits of Kaon but still." Then Soundwave did something completely unexpected and took off his visor. And Starscream was completely surprised by what he saw.

"I don't believe it your a femme?" Starscream said in shock.

"Yes Megatron is the only one who knew in the pits of Kaon if you were a femme they would kill you Megatron helped me keep my secret he is my conjunx endura." Soundwave explained. "I understand if you don't want to help after all the times he abused you." She added sadly.

"I'll help because I owe you for saving DeAnn." Starscream agreed not really wanting to see his former master and abuser again but wanting to repay Soundwave. He just kept remembering all the beatings, threats, mind games and pain Megatron had put him through.

"And it's the right thing to do." DeAnn added giving Starscream a reassuring glance.

* * *

Then Soundwave lead them to where Megatron was. And upon arriving Starscream was both shocked and horrified at the condition his former master was in. His armor had cracks and dents all over it, several wires were exposed, energon was all over the place and he was unconscious.

"Who could do this to Megatron?" Starscream asked. "Not even he deserved this." The seeker thought to himself.

"Her name was Warsiren and I can't find any records of her." Soundwave explained.

"That's not important now we need to find a way to get Megatron help." Starscream said now actually worried.

Just then a white car with black racing strips and hints of yellow drove over to them and transformed in to Spotlight.

"I don't suppose you guys know where a scrap yard being used as a base by some Autobots is?" She asked. She had spotted them from a distance and since they were cybertronians she thought they might be able to help.

"Starscream and I are looking for it too." DeAnn told her.

"Starscream your one of Knock Out's friends." She said looking at the seeker who Knock Out had told her about.

"Knock Out is alive and here that's great he can fix Megatron." Starscream said feeling overjoyed now knowing his friend was alive.

* * *

Then Spotlight started leading Starscream to where she had last seen the red medic she had discovered she had somehow made a circle and they were taking a route she and Knock Out had already drove on. While Soundwave and DeAnn stayed where Megatron was and Starscream and Spotlight would bring Knock Out there to fix him.

Then while they were on their way to get Knock Out. Spotlight noticed Starscream had stopped and was looking at something it was a piece of cybertronian armor that he remembered from when he was a Decepticon.

"Knock Out and I saw that too he started acting strange after we spotted it like he was paranoid all of a sudden." Spotlight explained. "He sent me ahead a few minutes after we spotted it."

"This kind of armor is only worn by the DJD they track down and punish those who change sides and betray the Decepticon cause usually by torturing them to death." "Knock Out switched sides we have to find him before they do or they'll kill him!" Starscream explained now terrified that the DJD would kill Knock Out.

"No!" Cried Spotlight now realizing that Knock Out was in danger.

"He must have sent you ahead to make sure you wouldn't get caught in the cross fire if the DJD attacked him." Starscream said now worried about the Austin Martin.

"We have to hurry!" Spotlight almost screamed terrified for Knock Out's well being.

Starscream flew in his jet mode hoping to reach him faster and Spotlight drove after him as fast as she could go just hoping they would find Knock Out alive and that they weren't already to late.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Gotta love cliffhangers. XD" "Evil aren't I." "I'll try to get chapter four up soon." "Sorry this chapter took awhile been busy in RL." "Hope you liked this chapter Feel free to rate and review."**


	4. Knock Out the Fighter

Chapter 4 Knock Out the Fighter.

Meanwhile Knock Out was driving when he heard music playing and recognized it from Cyertron confirming his fear that the DJD was nearby. Because it was their leader Tarn's favorite track to play when they would torture their victims. The Empyrean Suite.

Knock Out continued to drive in his vehicle mode hoping to be out of the area before they found him. But unfortunately it didn't work out that way. Because he ended up driving right into Tarn from behind.

"Oh scrap I'm so dead." Thought Knock Out. Thinking fast he moved his parking break to try to make it look like he was an ordinary sports car and it had just been left off.

"I know that's you Knock Out." Tarn hissed.

"So much for that plan." Knock Out whimpered to low for the DJD who were now all there to hear.

"Your on our list medic." Said Kaon.

"Please don't hurt me." Knock Out begged.

"Sorry but we have to deal with anyone who betrays the Decepticon cause." Mocked Tarn. "And that unfortunately involves a lot of pain."

"That's what I thought bye!" Screamed Knock Out who tried to drive away in terror.

"Not so fast!" Yelled Tarn who stomped on the red Austin Martin's hood. Then yanked him up and tossed him backwards into some trees.

This caused Knock Out to transform back to his cybertronian mode then Knock Out noticed a silver strip that had been exposed on his shoulder where some of his paint had been peeled off when Tarn tossed him.

"You scratched my finish!" Knock Out yelled at the top of his voice box. "You scratch my paint U scratch yours!" Then he let out his saw and drill and turned his radio on so Tarn's voice couldn't affect him. Then charged at the DJD as fast as he could.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream and Spotlight were trying desperately to find Knock Out to make sure he was ok worried that the DJD would kill him.

"The DJD are really bad news I hope we aren't already to late." Starscream said to Spotlight and she could hear the worry in his voice.

"Oh Knock Out please be ok." She thought.

Just then Starscream spotted a downed mech from far off and he and Spotlight rushed over in case it was Knock Out laying there wounded. But we're surprised to see that it was Kaon.

He looked up at them while struggling to raise one of his servos. "Do not go over there." He said before fainting again. Then Starscream and Spotlight ran in the direction he had just pointed in to see what was going on.

Upon arriving they were treated to the sight of all the DJD members laying on the ground with the scrap beat out of them and Knock Out standing triumphantly above Tarn.

"That's what you get for messing up my paint job." Knock Out hissed at him. Then Voss and Nickel who were late showed up and saw everyone else on the ground then looked at each other and then looked at Knock Out then ran not wanting any part of what happened to the rest of the DJD.

Then Tarn and the other DJD members on the ground jumped up on to their peds and ran for it. After Tarn yelled at them to retreat and decided Earth was to dangerous. And then Starscream and Spotlight watched the DJD run off without a shred of dignity left. Then went over to where Knock Out was standing.

"Would you look at what they did to my finish." Knock Out complained. Then Spotlight ran over and slapped him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For scaring us." Spotlight scolded him.

"Nice to know you care." Said Knock Out with a smile.

"Hahaha never mess with Knock Out's paint." Starscream said not being able to fight back laughter.

"Starscream I'm glad you made it to Earth." Knock Out told his friend having just now spotted the seeker.

"It's nice to see you alive and well doctor now we need to hurry because Megatron needs your medical expertise." Starscream explained.

"Megatron?" Asked a surprised Knock Out.

"Yes turns out he and Soundwave are on Earth as well." Starscream told the red medic. "And Megatron is badly damaged and in need of repairs."

"Take me to him and I'll do what I can." Knock Out agreed.

* * *

Then Starscream and Spotlight lead him to where Megatron was and Soundwave and DeAnn were waiting and Starscream introduced Knock Out and DeAnn to each other and told Knock Out about all that had happened since he'd gotten to Earth and left Cybertron. While Knock Out check Megatron over and began treating the old war lord's injuries.

"So Skyfire's gone." Knock Out said sadly after Starscream explained what became of his friend who had become Knock Out's friend too. Starscream just nodded with sadness showing in his optics.

"I hide the Matrix so it's safe we just have to find Bumblebee and his team and tell them what's going down on Cybertron." Starscream told him trying to change the subject feeling the pain of loss in his spark.

"Way to go Screamer that's part of the mission accomplished Skyfire would be proud." Knock Out tried to reassure his friend understanding how the seeker felt having felt the same pain when his friend Breakdown had been killed.

"After you finish treating Megatron we need to figure out how to reach the scrap yard from here and find Bumblebee's team as soon as possible." Starscream told him.

"Well I just finished and he should be fine and come back online sometime tomorrow." Knock Out explained.

"Good then we can start looking for the scrap yard now." Starscream said to them.

"Don't you want to speak with Megatron before we go?" Asked Knock Out.

"No there's really nothing I have to say to him." Starscream told him.

"Well ok then let's get going." Knock Out replied.

* * *

A few hours later they said goodbye to Soundwave who thanked them for helping Megatron. And started on their journey.

"I can't believe Soundwave is actually a femme." Said Knock Out still trying to process that piece of information.

"I know right." Starscream replied. "I still can't believe you single handedly took down the DJD."

"Well they scratched my paint job." Said Knock Out.

Then Starscream, Knock Out, Spotlight and DeAnn went to look for the scrap yard.

DeAnn decided to ride in Knock Out's vehicle mode which was actually a relief for Starscream because this way he could fly ahead in his jet mode and see if there was any trouble ahead of them before they ran into it.

And he had secretly been worried that if an enemy shot him down DeAnn could be hurt if she happened to be inside him. This way she would be safe inside Knock I it's vehicle mode as protective of his paint job he was very likely to avoid any attack so DeAnn would be safe inside him.

And Starscream thought Knock Out would make a better guardian for her then him. Because ever since Barricade had grabbed DeAnn back there he was worried he'd put her in danger.

He had been completely helpless to protect her against Barricade and if it hadn't been for Soundwave showing up at just the right moment there was no telling what might have happened to her.

And that combined with the memory of watching Skyfire die after being stabbed through the spark chamber was to much for him he made up his mind he wasn't going to lose anymore friends or put anyone else in danger.

He was going to help find Bumblebee and his team so they could find Optimus Prime and save Cybertron.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Sorry if this chapter was short it was more of a filler." "I'll try to have the next one up soon." "Hope your enjoying the story so far feel free to send feedback."**


	5. An Attack

Chapter 5 An Attack

The group continued on their way to the scrap yard. But were suddenly attacked by Six Shot.

He just came out of nowhere and tackled Knock Out in his wolf mode. Not really even knowing what hit him the red medic opened his door allowing DeAnn to escape who Starscream scooped up to protect.

While in the meantime Spotlight ran over and started trying to help Knock Out get Six Shot's wolf mode off his vehicle mode.

Starscream was now in his jet mode with DeAnn inside his cockpit where she'd be safe. While he was firing his missiles at Six Shot from above being careful not to hit Knock Out or Spotlight by mistake.

Knock Out transformed into his cybertronian mode so he could fight back more easily. Six Shot suddenly did the same thing and now the two transformers were in a fist fight.

Until Six Shot decided to fight dirty and changed back to his wolf mode without warning and used his claws to slash Knock Out across the faceplates and right in the optics.

It didn't leave any marks but it hurt like crazy and forced the cherry coloured mech to cover his optics with his servos.

And while Knock Out was to busy worrying about the pain in his optics Six Shot started to go for his midsection. Taking a swing at where his ribcage would be if he was human.

But the hit never landed because Spotlight jumped between the phase sixer and Knock Out taking the blow that most likely would have killed the red sports car.

Spotlight was now using one arm to hold her shoulder where she had taken the hit. And Six Shot shifted his attention from Knock Out to her.

He quickly jumped the femme before she could respond and grabbed her by the neckcables and tossed her into some rocks.

Knock Out managed to tackle Six Shot from behind.

But the red medic was still struggling to get his vision back. So his accuracy was off and it wasn't a direct hit just enough to get his attention. And now angry Six Shot tossed Knock Out into the dirt.

They had been fighting on top of an old mining area and Knock Out had just been thrown on to a weak spot on the ground above where a cave was.

And upon realizing the ground underneath him was about to give out Knock Out started to try to crawl to safety.

Spotlight meanwhile had gotten back up and tackled Six Shot again.

Only for him to throw her where Knock Out was and caused them both to go crashing through the ground and in to the cave below as several large rocks and a ton of dirt came down on top of them.

Starscream managed to shoot Six Shot in the spark chamber with one of his missiles just as Knock Out and Spotlight fell through the ground. Six Shot's optics went dark as his spark was extinguished.

But Starscream was only concerned with one thing. He quickly landed and let DeAnn out before transforming and running over to where the cave in had just happened and started digging at the rocks and dirt.

"No!" He kept yelling worried about his friends. DeAnn rushed over and started trying to help him dig. But not having as much success being a human and not nearly as strong as a cybertronian. But was just as determined to help their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out woke up underground. His optics had recovered so he could see again but unfortunately it didn't do him much good being underground where it was pitch black.

He wasn't hurt badly but did have one leg that had been injured in the fall. It wasn't serious but did cause him to have to limp.

It was times like these when his drill came in handy it gave him a way to dig through the rocks and dirt easily. But unfortunately his headlights had been damaged in the fight so he was flying blind right now.

He remembered Spotlight had fallen with him and started calling out to her hoping she was ok.

"Spotlight!" "Spotlight can you hear me?" "Where are you?" He continued yelling at as low a volume as he could to avoid causing a cave in but loud enough to be heard.

"Knock Out." He finally heard her voice answer him. Thought he had to strain to hear it.

"Spotlight are you ok?" He asked as he tried to detect where her voice had come from.

" I don't know.. " "I can't move." She almost whimpered. Knock Out could tell she was hurt and frightened by how weak and desperate her voice sounded.

"Spotlight I need you to blow for me." He told her. He was having trouble finding her and couldn't see because it was so dark.

"Ok." She answered weakly. Then Knock Out saw her light coming from under some rocks.

He quickly dug to where she was buried and upon reaching her he noticed she had several dents and a few cracks and was leaking a large amount of energon.

"Hold on Spotlight I'm gonna turn off your pain receptors and patch you up." He told her as he gently dug her out from under the rubble. Until her whole body was free and he could reach her where her pain receptors were and turn them off.

"Ok I'm going to turn off your pain receptors now so you won't be able to feel anything for awhile I'm telling you because I don't want you to be scared." He explained. And she nodded.

Then Knock Out turned off her pain receptors and got his med kit out of his subspace and got to work trying to save the badly injured femme.

But suddenly he noticed her glow was starting to dim and it was getting hard to see what he was doing. Then he realized she was starting to pass out from the amount of energon she was losing.

"No Spotlight you have to stay awake!" Knock Out said as calmly as he could trying to hide the worry in his voice and using every bit of medical training he had.

"Ok." She answered him weakly.

Knock Out continued to speak to her softly. Making small talk and asking her questions just anything to keep her alert and from passing out.

Normally he would put the bots he was fixing in power down but he needed her to keep her light stedy so he could see what he was doing and how to save her. So here it wasn't an option.

They talked and told each other about their lives before, during and after the war. But Knock Out noticed that Spotlight was getting more and more out of it.

He had patched all her wounds but she had already lost so much energon he was afraid she would offline.

So he got a hose like tube out of his med kit and used it to give her an energon transfusion giving Spotlight some of his energon. And a few minutes later she was stable.

Then Knock Out had to rest a bit before attempting to dig them out of the cave.

Because right now he was to tired and weak from having just given energon that he had to wait to get some of his strength back. Knowing once he recovered enough energy it would be easy to dig them out because he could tell they were close to the surface.

Then he suddenly heard something move above them someone was digging down to where they were. Knock Out got his saw ready in case it was an enemy. He was ready to protect Spotlight.

But then vented in relief when he heard Starscream and DeAnn. Spotlight had gone into recharge her light still glowed when she was unconscious but it would blink on and off at random moments.

So Knock Out transformed and started honking his horn to get their art and lead them to where they were buried.

And a few minutes later Starscream and DeAnn dug them out. Well mostly Starscream dug them out but DeAnn got an A for effort.

Knock Out check Spotlight over again now that they were out of the cave and saw that she was going to be fine much to his relief.

And since they were out of the way enough not to have to worry about humans seeing them Knock Out carried her until she regained consciousness and was able to walk on her own.

* * *

Then they noticed it was getting dark and decided to stop for the night to rest knowing they all needed it after the day they just had.

When DeAnn had just finished putting up a tent she had brought. She noticed Starscream go off by himself. And went after him to see what was going on.

And found him standing next to the lake. Looking off into the distance with an almost sad looking his face.

"What's wrong you've barely spoken since Knock Out and Spotlight were buried earlier?" She asked him.

"They both could have died today and it's my fault I know Six Shot was after me earlier because he was after the Matrix like Barricade was and the DJD probably were." He explained.

"When I came to Earth with the Matrix I might as well have put a target on my back." "And I'm worried one or all of you may end up paying for it." He added.

"But you also need to think what would have happened to me if you hadn't gotten me out of the line of fire both with Six Shot earlier and with Blitzwing when we first ran into each other." She told him.

"We're helping you because we want to not because you dragged us into it." She added. "And just to show you we trust you and know your an Autobot now I want you to be my guardian."

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yes." She replied. "I think we make a good team."

"Then I'd be honored." He answered accepting the role.

* * *

Meanwhile back at where DeAnn had set up camp Spotlight went over to where Knock Out was.

"Thanks for saving my life earlier." She told him.

"Anytime I'm a medic it's in my job description." He joked. And they both laughed.

"And you saved me too if Six Shot had landed that hit to my midsection it would have killed me." He added taking a more serious tone.

"Well I saw him attack you like that and I just had to make him stop it." She explained.

Then they almost kissed but Knock Out pulled away and told Spotlight he thought he heard something.

Then Starscream and DeAnn got back and saw Knock Out and Spotlight looking around and Spotlight explained that Knock Out heard something.

Then Starscream heard it too it sounded like a cybertronian's footsteps. The two mechs looked around the area while DeAnn and Spotlight also stayed in guard. But they didn't see anything.

"Well I guess it was nothing." Knock Out started to say but the words were barely out of his mouth when Starscream suddenly shoved him aside as they all heard a blast go off.

Then Knock Out pulled himself off the ground and saw Starscream had been shot in the shoulder by a blast that had apparently been intended for him.

Knock Out rush over to where Starscream was and started treating the wound that was now in his shoulder and to Knock Out's horror he saw the blast had hit inches away from the seekers spark chamber.

Spotlight looked around for the sniper but however shot Starscream had left probably not wanting to face them as a group.

Knock Out continued fighting to keep Starscream online while Spotlight sent out an Autobot distress signal hoping if there were any Autobots near by they would help them. Knowing they'd be in trouble if whoever shot Starscream came back.

While Knock Out continued to try to get the seeker stable.

"Starscream hold on we sent a distress signal so hopefully help is on it's way." Knock Out told him. "And I'm doing everything I can to fix you." "Please hold on."

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Who shot Starscream?" " and will be survive?" "You'll find out in the next chapter which I'll try to have up soon but until then I'm leaving you with this evil cliffhanger."**


	6. Star's Scream

Chapter 6 Star's Scream

Sideways watched from his hiding spot behind some trees as Knock Out was doing everything in his power to save Starscream who he had shot.

He had been aiming for the medic but the flyer had gotten in the way and taken the blast in the doctor's place.

Now all he could do was hope the seeker pulled through knowing he had messed up big time Liege Maximo had made a point of wanting Starscream alive.

He was tempted to take another shot at the red transformer but right now he needed him to save Starscream or Liege Maximo would definitely kill him if the former Decepticon died at his hand.

So he just got out of there not wanting anyone to know he'd shot the seeker. And vowing to kill Knock Out the next chance he got. As he ran off into the night without anyone knowing he'd been there.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out managed to get Starscream stable but the seeker was still in very bad shape.

"Starscream please hold on you've made it through way worse then this." Knock Out begged his friend.

"Someone's coming." DeAnn pointed out. "They must have gotten the distress signal Spotlight put out."

Knock Out and Spotlight both got ready to fight in case it was an enemy and were surprised when it turned out to be Shockwave.

"Oh no seriously if we didn't already have enough to deal with." Knock Out said not sounding happy knowing Shockwave was bad news.

"I'm not here to fight with any of you I want to stop Liege Maximo he is behind this he wants to take over Cybertron and Warsiren is working for him and will betray him."

"She's the one who attacked and almost killed Megatron." "Soundwave told us about her." Knock Out explained.

"I heard about Liege Maximo he's bad news a former Prime turned evil if she wants to betray him shouldn't we let her." "I mean she can't be worse then he is right?" Knock Out continued.

"That's where your wrong she isn't a real cybertronian I found her in a Mech compound during the war when Mech took Starscream's T-cog that wasn't all they got from him they got his CNA as well and somehow managed to clone him." Shockwave told them.

"I found her in one of their hideouts she was unstable and I couldn't resist the chance for an experiment so I filled in the gapes with some of Megatron's CNA." He continued.

"You did what!" Yelled Knock Out.

"So she's basically a clone of both Starscream and Megatron." Said Spotlight.

"Yes and she went rouge having inherited both their worst traits." Shockwave added. "She tried to kill me and she has Starscream's cunning, Megatron's brute strength and aggression and both their lusts for power and I used dark energon to bring her online."

"She fought Megatron and almost killed him!" "Megatron!" Knock Out screamed at him. "Do you realize what you've unleashed?"

"Yes and I want to help stop it to help you save Cybertron would be logical." Shockwave told them. "I will start by helping you save Starscream."

"Oh OK then." Knock Out said realizing Shockwave was on there side. Then he and Shockwave got to work trying to save Starscream's life.

"If he survives he's going to have to learn to fly and fight all over again." Shockwave said pointing out where Starscream's wing had been grazed. And the blast had hit dangerously close to his spark chamber.

* * *

For Starscream everything had gone dark and he was seeing different parts of his life as though it was a dream.

He felt cold and it was like everything was getting farther and farther away. Was this it? Was he dying? Becoming one with the Allspark?

He felt ready to just let it happen to just give up and let go. He thought of how close he'd come to dying so many times in the past he was tired of fighting it.

But then he thought of his mission and how he had to complete it for Sky Fire. And his friends Knock Out, Spotlight and DeAnn. DeAnn still needed him to be her guardian. And only he knew where the Matrix of Leadership was hidden.

They needed him to save Cybertron and possibly Earth as well. He couldn't let his friends down. He had found a reason to fight. He had found a reason to live.

The next thing he knew his optics shot open and he saw that his wounds had been patched up. He was still alive.

Knock Out and Shockwave were both standing nearby where he was lying and Spotlight and DeAnn were there as well.

"Hey Screamer thanks for pushing me out of the way back there but next time try not to cut it so close you really scared us." Knock Out told him.

"I'll be more careful because of I die who'll save your tailpipe next time a sniper takes a shot at you." Starscream teased his friend. "And thanks for not letting me go offline."

"Anytime." Knock Out said to the seeker.

Starscream would have to take it easy for a couple of days before they could continue on their way to the scrap yard. But a bit of rest sounded good. And right now they were all just glad he was alive and going to recover.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Sorry if this chapter was short and if it felt rushed it was hard to come up with." "So what do you think of Warsiren now that you know her true nature?" "Will they be able to stop her and Liege Maximo?" "And what was with Sideways and why is he so bent on killing Knock Out?" "All these questions will be answered in time." "I'll try to get the next chapter up soon." "And feel free to send feedback."**


	7. Smell You Later

Chapter 7 Smell You Later.

When Starscream was strong enough Knock Out and Shockwave started trying to teach him to fight and fly again. But the progress was slow and the seeker was becoming frustrated.

"This is taking too long we need to get to the scrap yard and find Bumblebee and his team to complete the mission." Starscream complained.

"Your still recovering Starscream you were shot just the day before yesterday." Knock Out told him. "You need to pace yourself."

"Knock Out is right rushing the healing process would be illogical." "Taking it slow to recover properly would be logical." Shockwave added.

Starscream just rolled his optics. Having known Shockwave would say something like that.

They were currently trying to give him some combat training. Really more of a refresher course.

But having been injured had slowed his reaction time. He actually still knew how to fight he just couldn't react quickly enough.

"Their right the last thing you need is to over do it and hurt yourself." DeAnn told him. "After all Cybertron is depending on you."

"Well when your right your right." Starscream finally agreed.

He was currently doing target practice with his missiles. When he suddenly tripped and fired one that zipped right passed Knock Out's helm.

"Hey watch it!" Said the red medic not sounding happy about nearly having his head blown off.

"Sorry about that won't happen again." Starscream told him.

"Ok apology accepted." Knock Out replied after looking himself over to make sure that hadn't damaged his paint job. And was satisfied to find it hadn't.

"Maybe you should take a break." Spotlight suggested.

"Yeah I don't want to rush and end up blowing my friends to bits." Starscream teased looking at Knock Out who just rolled his optics.

* * *

Then they decided to call it a night and get some rest.

Later that night DeAnn decided to go for a walk because it was a really pretty night. She noticed all the bots were in recharge so decided not to wake them.

It was a peaceful part of the forrest that they were in. DeAnn walked for a bit till she came across some rabbits that were playing with each other and stood there and watched them for a bit.

Then started to head back only to find that there were two paths that looked exactly the same and forgot which one she'd come from.

"Way to go wonder off without telling anyone and get yourself lost either I'm tired or I'm stupid." She said to herself then thought for a minute.

"I'm stupid stupid stupid!" She added facepalming.

Then started trying to figure out how to get back. Then she had a sudden thought and looked down and sure enough saw her own footprints leading the way she came from. And made it back without incident.

And found the bots still in recharge and started to get back in her tent only to realize she left it unzipped and saw a small animal had let it's self in.

She didn't want to deal with this by herself so she went over to where Starscream was recharging and woke him up to help her and accidentally woke up Knock Out too. And both mechs agreed to help her.

They slowly approached her tent. DeAnn started to tell Starscream her plan to get the critter out of her tent.

But Knock Out foolishly picked the rent up like a sack and then a small furry black and white animal came out the back and ran into Shockwave's alt mode which he had been recharging in. And the skunk sprayed then ran out the window.

"I hope transformers can't smell." DeAnn told them.

"Unfortunately we can." Knock Out explained. "Just not while we're in recharge. "When Shockwave wakes up please don't tell him that was my fault."

"Sorry Knock Out your on your own." Starscream teased him. Then they went to get some rest.

* * *

The next day Knock Out apologized to Shockwave for the mishap with the skunk. And Shockwave took it surprisingly well.

And then they were all happy to learn that Starscream had fully recovered. And could now fight and fly again.

Shockwave decided to stay behind to work on something that could help the Autobots and would catch up to them later. So they said their goodbyes and thanked him for his help.

And Starscream, Knock Out, Spotlight and DeAnn continued on their way to the scrap yard.

When suddenly some cars drove out in front of them. That Starscream and Knock Out instantly knew to be Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Strongarm. Who were accompanied by a race car and a motorcycle they recognized as Smokescreen and Arcee.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bumblebee asked them.

"We have a lot to talk about." Starscream told them. "There's trouble on Cybertron."

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Well there's chapter seven for you." "Sorry this one was short it was more of a filler and very hard to come up with." "I'll try to get the next chapter up soon." "Feel free to send feedback."**


	8. Arrived at Last

Chapter 8 Arrived at Last.

Bumblebee and his team lead them to the scrap yard where Starscream and Knock Out explained what had gone down on Cybertron. And what had happened since they came to Earth.

And Bumblebee and his team plus some members of team Prime who were visiting. (Arcee, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Bulkhead and team Prime's newest member Hot Rod.) Agreed to help.

Then Starscream and Knock Out introduced them to Spotlight and DeAnn. And they all became friends with both of them right away.

"So where's Ultra Magnus?" Asked Knock Out.

"He stayed on Cybertron which means unfortunately he's either under mind control or right in the middle of all that mess." Wheeljack explained.

"We need to find Optimus he could help us figure out what our next move should be." Said Bumblebee.

"I managed to hide the Matrix so it's safe." Starscream told them.

"Good but don't tell any of us where." "That way if any of us are captured or put under mind control Liege Maximo won't be able to get us to tell him." Bumblebee suggested.

"Good plan." Said Hot Rod.

"I haven't told anyone the location where I his the Matrix of Leadership except for DeAnn." Starscream explained.

"And I promise not to tell anyone." DeAnn chimed in.

"Ok now we just need to find Optimus, stop Liege Maximo and save Cybertron." Said Smokescreen.

Then they spent the next few hours discussing what to do about Liege Maximo and Warsiren who Starscream told them about.

And were trying to think of where to look for Optimus Prime and how to free everyone on Cybertron from mind control.

* * *

Later that evening Starscream was standing in part of the scrap yard by himself when he saw Arcee coming and braced himself knowing after what he'd done to Cliffjumper during the war she would always hate him and he didn't blame her.

But what happened next surprised the seeker.

"Starscream I heard about what happened to Sky Fire and I'm sorry for your loss." Arcee told him. "I know how it feels to lose someone."

"I'm sorry about Cliffjumper if I could take back everything I did in the war I would." Starscream said to her. He was trying to hide the fact that he was holding back coolant tears but failed to keep his voice from cracking.

"I forgive you Starscream." Arcee told the seeker. "Cliff wouldn't want me to hold a grudge and you're changing for the better." "And I think he would forgive you too."

"Starscream your an Autobot now and as much as we wish we could erase or change the past we can't all we can do is move on and try to do better for those we've lost." She added.

Then they hugged. But then heard a crash and saw that Bulkhead had crash into some energon cubes because he had walked by just in time to see them hug and was so distracted he forgot to watch where he was going.

Then Grimlock who had heard them ran out and hugged them both.

"That was so beautiful." "It's great that you two could make up like that so we're all friends now." Grimlock told them lifting them both off the ground.

"Yes we're friends now." Said Arcee.

"Um Grimlock your crushing us." Starscream spoke up.

"Oh sorry sometimes I don't know my own strength." The dinobot apologized and if he was human he would have been blushing.

Then he put them both down and Bulkhead walked over rubbing his helm and they all four laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out was helping Fixit clean out the command center when Sideswipe came over.

And he started talking with him. Only when he brought up Spotlight Knock Out seemed a little hesitant.

"I heard from DeAnn that you saved Spotlight's life when you two were in a cave in." Said Sideswipe.

"Well of course if I didn't I wouldn't be a very good medic would I." Knock Out explained. But Sideswipe noticed how Knock Out looked across the scrap yard to where she was standing.

"Dude your total into her aren't you?" Sideswipe asked him.

"Huh we're just friends." Knock Out told him as he accidentally hit a pipe with his drill and made water spray everywhere. "Oh scrap I'll talk more after I help fix this."

"Ok see you later." Sideswipe said to him. "He's got it bad." He thought to himself as he walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile Strongarm noticed Spotlight standing by herself watching Knock Out fix a pipe from afar.

"Hey Spotlight." Strongarm greeted her causing the other femme to jump.

"Oh hey." Said Spotlight calming down.

"Sorry about that." Strongarm told her. Then a thought struck her. "Wait do you like Knock Out?" She asked having noticed the way Spotlight had been looking at him.

"Yes." Spotlight admitted.

"So you like him like him?" Strongarm asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Spotlight asked her.

"I'm learning to be a detective." Strongarm explained.

Then Spotlight told her all about how she met Knock Out and everything that happened on the way to the scrap yard.

"Wow he saved your life that's so romantic." Strongarm told her.

"Yes but I can't tell him how I feel now because what if he thinks I only like him because he saved me." She explained. "But I actually liked him even before that."

"You should tell him how you feel." Strongarm said to her.

But just then Arcee called Spotlight over to help with something.

Then Strongarm bumped into Sideswipe who told her about Knock Out.

"So he likes her too." Strongarm asked Sideswipe.

"Yeah he's fallen hard." Sideswipe explained.

"So since neither of them wants to tell the other how they feel why don't we help them get together?" Said Sideswipe.

"Normally I wouldn't get involved in one of your plans but this is for romance so I'm in." Strongarm agreed and the two shook hands.

* * *

Later that evening Starscream picked up on a signal and went to investigate it knowing since he was the only flyer he could escape quicker if it was a trap. DeAnn saw him leaving and decided to come too.

So he let her come with him to see what the signal was on the condition that they'd land ten feet from where the signal was where he'd let her out of his jet mode then go on by himself and come back and get her once he knew it was safe.

And if he didn't come back to get her in 20 minutes to call the scrap yard for help. And she agreed.

And the two flew off to find out where the signal was coming from.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Sorry if this chapter was slow this was just a filler to set up a lot of action and some drama that's coming up." "So be ready because it's about to get real."**


	9. Captured

Chapter 9 Captured.

Starscream had let DeAnn out of his jet mode ten feet from where the signal was as they agreed. Then went to find the signal. And upon arriving he was glad he didn't bring DeAnn with him because there waiting for him was Lockdown.

He started to fly away when he spotted Lockdown but the bounty hunter shot him with an EMP blast.

Starscream staggered for a few minutes before collapsing to the ground he tried desperately to get up for a few moments before realizing it was hopeless his body felt heavy and it was impossible to move. And he could only lay there looking up as Lockdown stood over him.

"Got you." Lockdown mocked the seeker before shooting him with a second EMP blast that rendered him unconscious. Then carried his catch to a ship he'd brought.

* * *

Meanwhile DeAnn realized it had been passed 20 minutes and called the scrap yard but everyone was in recharge except for Knock Out who answered her and went to help right away.

He decided not to wake the others but left a message explaining where he went. He didn't want to bother them if it just turned out to be nothing like Starscream having just lost track of time.

So he was going to handle it himself if he could he'd see what happened to Starscream then they'd both take DeAnn back to the scrap yard and probably have a good laugh about whatever distracted the seeker into losing track of time.

But unfortunately the Austin Martin didn't know how wrong he was. Because on his way to where the signal had been he ran into a purple and yellow mech who he remembered hearing about during the war.

Sideways had been known for being a spy for the Cons. Knock Out had been told by everyone not to trust him.

"Hey Doctor what are you doing by yourself out here at night?" Sideways asked him in a way that made the red spots car feel uneasy. How did Sideways know he was a doctor?

"I'm just going to meet a friend." Knock Out told him trying to rush by him not wanting to deal with him right now.

"Would the friend happen to be Spotlight?" Asked Sideways catching Knock Out off guard.

"How do you know Spotlight?" Knock Out asked him.

"We we're close back in the day." Sideways told him.

"Actually I'm going to meet Starscream." Knock Out said to him.

"Oh good so Starscream survived after I shot that hole in his shoulder." Sideways told him darkly.

"You shot him!" Knock Out yelled at Sideways both angry and in shock. "Starscream almost died."

"And I'm glad he didn't or Liege Maximo would have had my head for it he wants Starscream brought to him alive to learn the location of the Matrix." Sideways explained.

"Then why did you shoot him?" Knock Out asked liking Sideways less and less the more he spoke.

"I was aiming at you and the seeker got in my way." Sideways told him.

"Why me?" Knock Out asked him holding back coolant tears of rage.

"Because I wanted Spotlight to watch you die so she would know she can't have any mech other then me." Sideways told him. "When I joined the Decepticons I tried to get her to join too but she rejected the Decepticon faction and she rejected me."

"When she refused to join the Decepticon faction with me I stabbed her because if I can't have her no one can." Sideways told him. "You can imagine how angry it made me to see her alive and about to kiss another mech."

"Your sick how could you do that to Spotlight?" Knock Out said not able to hold back his coolant tears any longer and now had tears of rage flowing down his faceplats.

"Because I'd rather see her dead then in the arms of another mech." Sideways told him to calmly.

And that did it. Knock Out got his saw out and charged at Sideways more angry then he'd ever been at anyone in his life.

But Sideways blocked it with a sword he had and the two mechs became locked in combat.

At one point Sideways had managed to pin Knock Out one the ground but the red transformer was able to kick him off him.

Then Knock Out jumped up and started to kick him again but Sideways grabbed his ankle and twists his leg as he slammed him into the ground in a heap.

Then started to finish the medic with his sword. But luckily Knock Out blocked it with his saw which he used to knock the sword out of Sideways's servo by spinning it.

But then Sideways shot Knock Out's saw right off his servo and Knock Out was being forced to dodge blast after blast but managed to knock the blaster out of Sideways's hand.

Then the two continued to fight with their fists. And were now both covered in dents and cracks and even leaking energon in places.

Sideways noticed that Knock Out was limping from when he grabbed his ankle and took advantage of this by hitting him in the leg and making him fall to the ground.

Knock Out was trying to get back up but his leg hurt to much. Then Sideways started to finish him off as he put both servos around Knock Out's neckcables planning to rip his head off with his own bare hands.

But Sideways stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his midsection and looked down to see Knock Out had drilled through it with his drill that he'd forgot about.

"That's for shooting Starscream." Knock Out hissed. Then he forced himself to his peds and yanked his drill out and punched Sideways off a cliff they'd been fighting next too.

"And that was for stabbing Spotlight." He added before sinking to the ground too weak, tired and in pain to move. And to make matters worse his com-link had been damaged so he couldn't call for help.

So he decided to rest for a bit then he'd try to limp back to the scrap yard for help.

Then he heard someone coming from behind some trees and bushes he didn't think he could fight right now so hoped it was an Autobot.

But who came out from the other side of the trees shocked him.

"Breakdown?" He moaned weakly. Wondering how his dead best friend was standing in front of him.

"Not exactly." Said the other mech who punched him before reveling his true from as Liege Maximo who had the power to shapeshift which made it easier to manipulate other his favorite thing to do.

Then he stood over Knock Out who was still trying to process what was going on. When suddenly Bludgeon showed up and walked over and stomped down hard on the cherry colored medic's face and Knock Out knew no more.

Then Bludgeon drew his sword and started to run it through Knock Out's spark chamber.

"Stop." Liege Maximo ordered. "I think this one will be more of use to me alive." "At least for the moment." "Bring him back to the ship."

Bludgeon obeyed and roughly yanked up the downed medic. And followed Liege Maximo back to their ship.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"How are they gonna get out of this one?" "You'll have to wait and see." "Hope you're enjoying the story so far I was on a roll so I went ahead and gave you chapter 9 even though I just posted chapter 8 earlier today." "And I'll try to get chapter 10 up soon." "So in the meantime feel free to send feedback."**


	10. Now It's Personal

Chapter 10 Now It's Personal.

Starscream woke up in a cell inside Liege Maximo's ship. Then Lockdown came in and opened the cell, pulled him out and started dragging the seeker down the hall of the ship.

Starscream would have fought with him but they had put him in stasis cuffs to keep him from escaping. Lockdown continued to lead him down the hallway till they came to the main room on the ship where Liege Maximo was waiting for them.

"Welcome Starscream." Said Liege Maximo. But the seeker just frowned at him. "I need the Matrix of Leadership to truly rule Cybertron and your going to tell me where you put it." "Now where is it?"

"Like I'm really gonna tell you that." Starscream said to him. "I'm not about to tell you where the Matrix is." "You want to take over Cybertron just like Megatron and so many others did myself included I'm sorry to say." "Megatron started the war that once doomed the planet." "You mind controlled half the population to make them fight and kill each other."

"Megatron started a war and you started something that might as well be a war." Starscream added. "But what you did was worse because at least the Autobots and Decepticons got to choose which side they were going to fight on." "You just mind control have the planet so they don't know what their doing they weren't given a choice."

"I don't care about some random bots ripping each other to scrap I just want the Matrix." Liege Maximo growled. "And your going to tell me where it is!" He added bending one of the seeker's wings causing Starscream to bite back a cry of pain.

"Never." The seeker hissed at him. Then Liege Maximo smacked Starscream across the face.

Then Liege Maximo took on the shape of Megatron. "I know who you fear the most Starscream now tell me where the Matrix is or I'll rip both your wings off then beat you to scrap!"

"No I won't tell you because you know what I fear even more then I do Megatron?" Starscream told him. "You winning and what will happen to Cybertron and possibly Earth and the rest of the universe if you do."

"So go ahead rip off my wings, beat me to scrap, pull out my T-cog, kill me for all I care, do whatever you want to me and I still won't tell you where the Matrix of Leadership is." Starscream said to him.

Then Liege Maximo changed back to himself while clapping his servos. "I'm very impressed Starscream I heard you were a coward in the war look who got brave." "I don't think anything I could do to you will make you reveal where you put the Matrix."

"That's right." Starscream said to him. "Your just wasting your time."

"But I have someone who I think might persuade you." Liege Maximo told him darkly. "Bludgeon bring him in." He said over his com-link.

Then Bludgeon entered carrying the limp and unmoving form of a mech who he tossed to the floor.

"No." Starscream said quickly identifying who the injured transformer was.

His whole body had been ransacked, he was covered in dents, scratches, and cracks and leaking energon from the corner of his mouth as well as some that was dripping down the side of his faceplates that was coming from a wound on the side of his forehead. Starscream had never seen him this badly damaged before but knew right away who it was.

"Take a good look." Liege Maximo told the seeker.

"Knock Out!" He cried seeing his best friend laying motionless on the floor seriously injured. Starscream couldn't tell if the Austin Martin was dead or alive. "What have you done to him?!"

"He was in a fight with one of my men they banged each other up pretty good but he actually came out of top and killed Sideways but for his credit Sideways did manage to weaken him for us just enough that all it took was one punch from me and a stomp to the helm from Bludgeon and he was down for the count." Liege Maximo told him.

"The funniest part was the look on his faceplates when he thought Breakdown punched him." He added taking on the shape of Breakdown again. Now Starscream was mad not only had they hurt Knock Out but Liege Maximo had used the face of the medic's dead best friend to do it. One thing was for sure if Starscream found a way to escape he was going to make both Liege Maximo and Bludgeon pay for what they'd done.

"Now let's try again where is the Matrix?" Liege Maximo asked Starscream who didn't reply.

"Oh you think he's already gone don't you." "It's easy to make that mistake sometimes." Liege Maximo told him. "Bludgeon prove to Starscream that Knock Out is still alive."

Then Bludgeon went over to where Knock Out was laying and twisted one of his servos backwards causing the red mech to cry out in agony as he painfully regained consciousness.

"Stop it your hurting him!" Starscream almost begged. Then Liege Maximo pressed a button that opened one of the ship's doors to reveal that the ship was in flight and very high up.

Then motioned to Bludgeon who grabbed Knock Out by the helm and dragged him across the floor making the smaller transformer whence in pain Knock Out was now conscious but just barely and to badly hurt to fight back. Then Bludgeon stopped in fort of the open ship door.

"No don't do it." Starscream pleaded realizing what they had in mind. Even if Knock Out was in perfect condition a fall from that high up would most certainly kill him.

"Tell us where the Matrix is or you better hope Knock Out suddenly gains a jet mode." Liege Maximo threatened.

"No!" Knock Out suddenly moaned having been just conscious enough to be able to hear them and understand what the stakes were he wasn't strong enough to speak anymore then that but he was trying to tell Starscream not to tell them where the Matrix was.

"Shut up!" Bludgeon barked smacking Knock Out hard across the faceplates.

"Ok I'll tell you where the Matrix is but you have to let Knock Out go and not hurt him." Starscream told them. "You have to promise you won't hurt him!"

"Ok deal." Liege Maximo agreed.

"No." Knock Out managed whimper one more time.

Starscream didn't really want to tell them where the Matrix was but he couldn't stand the thought of losing another friend. And was afraid to lie because there was no telling what they might do to Knock Out if they caught on to his deception. "It's hidden in the original Autobot base he told them as his wings dropped."

"Thanks for the info." Said Bludgeon who then looked at Liege Maximo who nodded at him.

"Looks like you've outlived your usefulness." Bludgeon then hissed in Knock Out's audio receptor just loud enough for Starscream to hear. And before the seeker could process what was happening Bludgeon shoved Knock Out through the open door and off the ship into a freefall.

"No!" Starscream yelled actually managing to break free from his restraints and tried to jump out after his friend who was currently plummeting to his doom. Hoping to maybe be able to fly under him in his jet mode and save his life.

But Bludgeon grabbed him as the seeker struggled to get out of his grip but in vain as Starscream was forced to watch Knock Out disappear beneath the clouds and knew it was to late to save him. He'd fallen to his death. Then Bludgeon let the seeker drop to the floor.

"No!" "You said you'd let him go and that you wouldn't hurt him!" Starscream cried as he fell to his knees in a sob. "You promised!"

"We did let him go and we didn't hurt him but gravity most likely did." Liege Maximo told Starscream. "Bludgeon toss him in the brig."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the scrap yard Strongarm and Sideswipe had set up a table with energon on it and glow sticks because energon is flammable so candles would be dangerous.

They meant it to be a romantic dinner for Knock Out and Spotlight as a surprise and part of their plan to get them together.

But they kept having to stop Grimlock from taking the energon and they were getting ready to wake Knock Out and Spotlight. But Sideswipe who went to wake them up said Knock Out wasn't there then they found his note.

"Looks like you can have the energon Grimlock Knock Out's a no show." Sideswipe explained. Which made the dinobot happy because he had been wanting a midnight snack.

"Wait it says Knock Out left this at 10pm and it's 6:00 in the morning now they should have been back a long time ago we better wake everyone to look for them." said Strongarm.

"Wait we were gonna wake them up for a romantic dinner at 6:00am." Strongarm added just realizing what time it was.

"Well forgive me for recharging a little too long I had a big day yesterday." Sideswipe defended himself.

Then they woke up the others and they all went to look for their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile DeAnn was trying to find her way back to the scrap yard when suddenly Lugnut and Demolisher showed up and started chasing her.

Just when it looked like she'd be caught Hot Rod showed up and started fighting them. He had woke up from recharge and saw Starscream, Knock Out and DeAnn were missing and he'd gone out to look for them and fortunately had found DeAnn just in time.

But he was now out numbered two against one. When all of a sudden a cybertronian jet came out of nowhere and transformed reveling it's self to be Megatron.

As soon as they saw who it was Lugnut and Demolisher but pledged their loylalty to him and explained that they would rather follow him then Liege Maximo.

So Megatron told them to go with Soundwave who was already on her way to help the Autobots and they both obeyed. Blitzwing and Steeljaw had both joined Megatron as well. Blitzwing apologized to DeAnn for attacking her before. Then he and Steeljaw went on to the scrap yard with the other three.

And DeAnn explained everything to Megatron who figured out that Starscream and Knock Out had most likely been captured and would go to Liege Maximo's ship and find them.

While Hot Rod and DeAnn would go get the Matrix and put it somewhere safe because if he had Starscream Liege Maximo would probably get the location out of him.

So DeAnn got in Hot Rod's vehicle mode and they drove off to get the Matrix. While Megatron flew off to find Liege Maximo's ship and save Starscream and Knock Out.

* * *

Meanwhile the Autobots were searching for their missing friends. When Fixit called and said an energon signal had popped up in the Artic so Spotlight went to investigate it.

But the ground bridge shorted out. So she would be stuck there till they got it fixed. She decided to see where the energon signal was coming from while she waited.

She walked until she came to where to the signal was coming from. But what she found made her spark sink.

There laying in the snow and ice in a pool of his own energon was Knock Out.

"Knock Out!" She cried as she rushed to where he was laying. She could till he was seriously injured at best and didn't even want to think about what he'd be at worst.

But as she got closer she was horrified to hear the ice below them starting to crack and suddenly Knock Out fell through it. And without thinking Spotlight jumped in after him.

It was dark so she had to use her glow to find him and when she did she grabbed him and got him back to the surface then gently half dragged half carried him to safety.

Once they were out of the freezing ice water she looked him over and started crying when she saw what bad shape he was in.

He was scratched up, covered in cracks and dents, leaking energon in several places as well as having several wires exposed some with sparks coming from them. And he had one arm that was just barely hanging with only a couple of wires keeping it from falling off and his fall through the ice didn't help either some of his wounds had gotten ice in them.

Spotlight suddenly looked down and saw one of his fingers twitch on the arm that was still attached and heard him let out a low moan. He had somehow survived all that.

But his core temperature was dropping fast and his injuries were so serious she didn't know how much longer he had.

And to make things even worse Spotlight couldn't get her com-link to work after jumping in the icy water to get Knock Out.

Spotlight didn't know what to do she wasn't a medic and couldn't even call for help. Had she found Knock Out only to watch him die?

"Please don't leave me." She whispered to him fighting back coolant tears. "I love you."

Just then she heard cybertronian footsteps and for a minute braced herself for a fight she hadn't thought to bring any weapons with her so it would be easy for an enamy to just come over and kill them both.

And she was ready to use whatever time she had left to try to save Knock Out. But it turned out she didn't have to because the mech who appeared turned out not to be an enamy. It was Optimus Prime.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Wow this chapter was long." "Will Knock Out survive?" "Will Starscream escape Liege Maximo's ship?" "Can they save Cybertron?" "Only time will tell." "Hope you liked this chapter I'll try to have the next one up soon." "Until then feel free to send feedback."**


	11. Starscream Fights Back

Chapter 11 Starscream Fights Back.

"Optimus Prime we've been looking for you what are you doing on Earth in the Artic?" Spotlight asked the Prime.

"I have been trying to locate Liege Maximo to try to find a way to free the cybertronian's under his control and save Cybertron and his ship appeared on my scanner in this area just moments ago." Optimus Prime explained. Then took note of Knock Out's condition.

"He was already badly injured when he fell through the ice." "I got him out but my com-link isn't working so I can't call for a ground bridge." Spotlight told Optimus almost in tears.

The Prime gave her an understanding look then put a finger to his com-link.

"Bumblebee I need a ground bridge and contact Ratchet and tell Fixit to ready the med bay Knock Out is in urgent need of medical attention." Optimus said over his com-link.

Bumblebee answered the call and obeyed. Luckily they had just repaired the ground bridge and got it activated. And Optimus and Spotlight wasted no time getting Knock Out to the scrap yard where Fixit got to work trying to save the Austin Martin's life or at least keep him alive till Ratchet got there.

Denny and Rusull got to work using hairdryers and warm towels to try to get his core temperature back to normal.

Then after what seemed like forever Ratchet came through a space bridge portal and joined Fixit in trying to help Knock Out.

When suddenly the cherry colored mech's optics came online and his body started shaking uncontrollably. Ratchet saw that his optics were half shut and very dim. And his vitals were all over the place as his spark rate continued to increase.

"He's going into shock." "We have to induce stasis." Ratchet told Fixit.

Just then the rest of Bumblebee's team returned to the scrap yard just in time to see what was going down. And Bulkhead gently did his best to restrain the red mech without hurting him.

While Ratchet put him in stasis as he and Fixit struggled to get him stable. And then to everyone's horror Knock Out's signal flatlined and his optics went dark.

Ratchet wasted no time getting the paddles and using them to try to bring him back online.

"Come on Knock Out." Ratchet told him as he continued trying to save the other medic's life. "Don't you dare die on us if you die on us I'll kill you."

Then Knock Out's signal came back online and everyone was relieved. And Ratchet and Fixit finally managed to get him stable.

"Will he be ok?" Spotlight asked.

"We don't know yet." Ratchet told her wishing he could do more. "We've done all we can do now the rest is up to Knock Out."

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream was in the brig on Liege Maximo's ship kicking himself for telling them where the Matrix of Leadership was.

Not only had he given Liege Maximo what he wanted but he'd let his best friend down in doing so. If he'd held out longer maybe they would have kept the red medic alive.

But he'd been so worried about what they'd do to his friend if he didn't tell them Starscream hadn't considered what they'd do when he did and Knock Out's usefulness ended.

Now not only was Knock Out dead but Cybertron was as good as doomed and it was all his fault.

The seeker couldn't get the image of his best friend being tossed out of the ship and falling to his death out of his processor as far as Starscream was concerned Knock Out's blood was on his hands.

They had given Starscream an energon cube in his cell but he refused to drink it. He didn't even know why Liege Maximo was still keeping him alive he'd gotten all he wanted.

Then Starscream saw Bludgeon passing his cell.

"I thought you might like to know we found out one of your Autobot friends is trying to beat us to the Matrix and your human pet is with him." Bludgeon told him.

This got Starscream's attention and Bludgeon noticed.

"Lockdown is already on his way to stop them and bring the Matrix back to Liege Maximo after killing the Autobot Hot Rod of course." Bludgeon continued in a mocking tone.

"Oh and I asked him to bring your human friend here alive so I can crush her right in front of you." He added darkly. "I've never killed a human before it should be fun I'll be sure to do it slowly so you can hear her screams."

"No leave her alone!" Starscream yelled after him now both angry and terrified for DeAnn's safety. This monster had already killed Sky Fire and Knock Out and if he thought Starscream was going to let him place a single digit on DeAnn he had another thing coming.

Just as Bludgeon was about to disappear down the hall Starscream tossed the energon cube at him which somehow managed to hit him square in the back of his helm splashing energon all over him at the same time.

"I'm gonna make you regret doing that!" Bludgeon hissed as he went back and entered Starscream's cell planning to give the seeker a beat down.

He slammed Starscream against the wall a few times then let him drop to the floor and delivered one hard kick after another. Poor Starscream wasn't able to fight back because he was currently in stasis cuffs.

Then Bludgeon decided to finish Starscream drawing his sword but he failed to see a smile cross the seeker's face.

And as soon as Bludgeon brought down his sword Starscream raised his servos and dodge in a way that caused Bludgeon's sword to slice off his stasis cuffs. What the seeker had actually been planning on from the moment he tossed the energon cube.

Then Starscream started fighting back hard and the two were a pretty even match and at one point Starscream managed to knock Bludgeon's sword out of his hand and they were now in a fist fight.

At one point Bludgeon grabbed one of Starscream's wings the same one Liege Maximo had bent earlier and dislocated it and causing Starscream to cry out in pain. One thing was for sure he wouldn't be flying for a while.

Then Starscream punched Bludgeon right in the faceplats this knocked him backwards causing him to slam into a panel and open an airlock.

Then Bludgeon managed to knock Starscream to the floor and stood over him and put both his servos around the seeker's neck planning to rip his head off.

"Any last words Starscream?" Bludgeon growled.

"This is for Sky Fire." Starscream said looking Bludgeon in the optics as the other mech suddenly felt something sharp stab through his spark chamber.

Then let go of Starscream and saw that the seeker had run him through with his own sword. Starscream had deliberately let him pin him down so he could reach it.

"And this is for Knock Out." The seeker added before kicking Bludgeon out of the open airlock. And looked out to see Bludgeon optics go dark as his spark went out before he even finished the fall.

Then Starscream managed to get the airlock closed. If his wing wasn't damaged he could have flew off that way but until he could get repaired he'd have to find another way off the ship.

But right now he had to rest. But then he heard someone coming. "Can't I get a break?" He thought.

Then saw Megatron coming. The former Warlord just looked at the mess that part of the ship was in and saw Starscream resting on the floor covered in dents and energon all over the floor which wasn't the seeker's.

"I'm here to rescue you but if this is a bad time I could leave." Megatron joked.

"No I'll take the help." Starscream answered him. "But where were you five minutes ago when I was fighting Bludgeon?"

"It took me awhile to find the brig." Megatron explained. "And thanks for saving me before and I'm sorry for everything I did to you."

"Your welcome and I forgive you." Starscream told him.

"I guess we better find a way off this ship." Megatron suggested.

"Yes let's." Starscream agreed. Both him and Megatron feeling acquired.

Then they made it to the main room where the ground bridge was and started to use it to get off the ship when Liege Maximo showed up and Warsiren was with him and the next thing Starscream knew he was shoved through the ground bridge by Megatron.

"Go you have to help the Autobots get the Matrix before Liege Maximo or his underlings do." Megatron told him. "I'll hold them off."

Before Starscream could respond or go back through the ground bridge it closed and he was standing alone in the forrest.

"No!" He thought. Megatron had already almost been killed by Warsiren once and Liege Maximo was no push over either. There was no telling what they'd do to the former Decepticon leader.

And Starscream also knew Lockdown was currently on his way to get the Matrix and possibly hurt Hot Rod and DeAnn.

Then Starscream spotted Lockdown just ahead of him. It was quite a ways from the scrap yard to the Autobot base where he hide the Matrix was.

And DeAnn and Hot Rod had gotten a good head start and he could tell he and Lockdown were near the scrap yard so the bounty hunter hadn't caught up to them yet. And this was Starscream's chance to make sure he didn't.

Starscream ran over and tackled Lockdown and actually ripped his EMP device off his servo before he could use it on him. And the two were now struggling with each other.

But unfortunately Starscream was still pretty banged up from his fight with Bludgeon and Lockdown was taking advantage of this and knocked him to the ground and was about to finish him.

When Lockdown was shot through the spark chamber and killed instantly.

Starscream was trying to process what just happened when suddenly Soundwave came over and helped him up. She was with Lugnut, Demolisher, Blitzwing, Steeljaw and Shockwave who they'd run into on their way to the scrap yard.

Starscream told them everything that happened and they helped him to the scrap yard. And Shockwave picked up the EMP device and put it in his subspace before following the others.

* * *

After arriving at the scrap yard Starscream explained everything to the Autobots and they started to take the ground bridge to the old base where he hid the Matrix but it shorted out so they'd have to wait for it to be fix. In the meantime they brought him to the med bay and showed him that Knock Out was alive but still in a coma.

Starscream was glad his best friend was alive but wished he was awake and still blame himself for his current condition. Knock Out's body was still covered in dents and scratches that would drive him crazy if he was conscious. most of the damage had been fixed but Starscream still wasn't used to seeing Knock Out that way. And he didn't like it one bit.

All he knew was his best friend might never wake up and if that was the case it would haunt Starscream for the rest of his life. And even if Knock Out didn't spend the rest of his life in a coma he might never be the same again.

Ratchet had told them there was a chance Knock Out could have suffered some permanent damage that they might not know about till he woke up if he woke up. Like what if his optics or audio receptors had been damaged and he woke up blind or deaf or what if they found out his legs didn't work anymore? Or what if he woke up mute.

Or what if his T-cog had been damaged and it left him unable to transform or what if he suffered processor damage? Anyone of those could end his career as a medic. And he might never be able to race again. Forget racing or being a doctor what if Knock Out was never able to talk or move again? Starscream would never forgive himself.

* * *

Spotlight hasn't left Knock Out's side and Starscream stayed right outside the med bay. Until it was night time and everyone was in recharge. Spotlight was recharging next to Knock Out's berth and Starscream was recharging right outside the med bay.

When all of a sudden. "Whaack!" Starscream felt something smack him in the face as his optics shot open.

"What is wrong with you!" "How could you tell Liege Maximo where the Matrix is?" "And you actually thought he'd keep his end of the deal you were the Second in Command of the Decepticons you of all people should know the bad guys don't keep their end!" "And even if they did one life isn't worth thousands!" A mad voice kept yelling at about three words per-second.

"OK I'm sorry Knock Out next time I'll do better." Starscream told him not fully awake yet. "Wait Knock Out your OK!" Starscream said once it hit him who he was talking too.

Then Starscream hugged him and the Austin Martin's expression softened. "I do appreciate you trying to save me though." Knock Out added.

"Anytime buddy." Starscream told him. Then everyone else started waking up and coming to see what was going on.

First Spotlight ran out of the med bay worried because she woke up and Knock Out wasn't there in the berth anymore. "Knock Out's missing." She said as she walked out of the med bay.

"Found him." Starscream told her pointing at the mech standing next to him.

Then Fixit came over saying he'd set up the computer to track Knock Out's vitals so he could keep an eye on them. "According to these readings Knock Out is a cake, a snake, awake." Fixit said having to correct himself twice.

"I kind of figured that out." Starscream said rubbing his face where Knock Out slapped him and smiling. Before Knock Out apologized for the smack to the faceplates.

"Let's just say I've never been so happy to be slapped in all my life." Starscream joked.

Then the rest of the team came over.

"Why did Blurr decide to visit so late at night?" Asked Sideswipe.

"It's not Blurr it's Knock Out he was just yelling so fast he sounded like Blurr." Starscream teased.

And Knock Out had to smile at that. "Well I am Velocitronian." He chuckled. "Oh no my poor finish!" He added just realizing how damaged it was and that he had neglected to undo some of the equipment he'd been hooked to and unknowingly dragged half the med bay with him when he came to chew out Starscream.

"Knock Out I needed that!" Ratchet said walking over then doing a double take when he saw Knock Out was standing there awake. "Knock Out your up." "I needed that too." He added as a smile crossed his faceplates.

And Starscream filled Knock Out in on what happened while he was in a coma and fighting for his life. And they agreed that the next line of business was to fix the ground bridge so they could go help Hot Rod and DeAnn protect the Matrix. Then they'd go to Liege Maximo's ship and save Megatron. Soundwave and Fixit both got to work on the ground bridge right away.

While Ratchet went with Knock Out to the med bay where he checked him over to make sure he was functioning properly and was glad to report that he was. And then help him fix his paint job. And Shockwave came in and revealed that he found Knock Out's saw that he lost before he was captured and helped him reattach it and said he added something extra.

And explained that he had put Lockdown's EMP device on Knock Out's servo as well. "I noticed you only had close range weapons and thought having a long range one would be logical." Shockwave told him. "And it's a fitting weapon and tool for a medic it can knock a bot out in seconds."

"Thanks now I can live up to my name." Knock Out joked. Then went to practice with it knowing he might need it in the coming battle.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Wow this chapter was long." "Well I was on a roll." "I even gave Knock Out an upgrade." "We're getting to the climax now." "Hope your all enjoying the story so far." "I'll try to get the next chapter up soon." "In the meantime feel free to Rate and Review."**


	12. Surprise

Chapter 12 Surprise.

Meanwhile DeAnn and Hot Rod were nearing the original Autobot base where Starscream had hidden the Matrix.

And once they entered Hot Rod took the Matrix out of the spot where Starscream had hidden it and had it in has servos.

"Mission accomplished let's get this back to the scrap yard ASAP." Said Hot Rod.

"Or you could just give it to me and I'll take it back for you?" Chimed a voice from the doorway.

"Knock Out glad you're ok but we can take it from here." Hot Rod told the red spots car.

Knock Out took a step forward and accidentally triggered one of the base's defenses that hit the Austin Martin in the shoulder leaving a nasty cut on it.

"Knock Out are you ok?" Asked Hot Rod.

"Yes I'm fine just a little scratch." He replied.

"Just a little scratch?" Thought DeAnn who remembered how picky Knock Out was about his paint. "Wait that's not Knock Out." She warned Hot Rod having put two and two together and figured out something was wrong.

"Smart human." Hissed Knock Out who then reveled his true from as Liege Maximo.

And then tried to take the Matrix from Hot Rod by force. But Hot Rod did the only thing he could think of to keep the former Prime from getting the Matrix of Leadership and put it in his chest.

Then Hot Rod suddenly transformed into Rodamus Prime. And was now fighting Liege Maximo.

Just then Liege Maximo was stabbed through the spark chamber from behind.

"Sorry master I don't need you anymore." Warsiren told Liege Maximo looking him in the optics as his spark went out and he fell over dead.

"I don't want the Matrix but I do want to destroy it along with the Allspark." She bellowed before knocking Rodamus out and dragging him with her.

DeAnn had managed to hide. And right after Warsiren left with Rodamus a ground bridge opened and the Autobots along with Cons who had switched sides came out. Then she told them what happened. And they went back to the scrap yard to decide their next move.

* * *

Meanwhile Rodamus was taken to the ship that had been Liege Maximo's and tossed in the brig with Megatron.

"So they captured you too huh." Megatron greeted him.

"Yeah." Rodamus replied. Then he explained to Megatron what happened.

The ship was currently heading to Cybertron because Warsiren was planning to go to the Allspark so she could destroy it along with the Matrix which she still had to get out of Rodamus's chest. Both prisoners had over heard her intentions because Warsiren had a habit of talking to herself.

"We need to escape before she comes back for the Matrix." Megatron told Rodamus.

"Yeah but how?" Asked Rodamus.

"When I was captured they forgot to disarm me." Megatron explained. "I'm betting Warsiren forgot to take your weapons too."

"So maybe with our combined firepower we can blast our way out?" Said Rodamus.

"It's worth a shot." Megatron agreed. "But we have to be careful of Warsiren she's the only other one on the ship but she's powerful enough to take us both down."

"I'll say that femme is crazy strong it's strange how a clone of you and Starscream could be that powerful." Rodamus said thinking out loud.

"Yeah it doesn't make since." Megatron added. Then they blasted their way through the wall of their cell and took off through the Halls of the ship wondering what their next move should be.

* * *

Meanwhile at the scrap yard everyone had been trying to think of a plan. When they suddenly got a transmission from Cybertron. It was Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus we are glad to know you are safe." Optimus Prime answered the call.

"I have good news and bad news." Ultra Magnus explained.

"The good news is that we've snapped all the Autobots and Decepticons out of mind control." "Liege Maximo was using a machine that had the Decepticon Mindwipe inside it and was amplafing his mind control ability he wasn't even doing it willingly Liege Maximo had trapped him there and all we had to do was free him and the cybertronian's were free from the mind control." Ultra Magnus continued.

"The bad news is now there are terrorcons causing trouble on Cybertron all the Autobots and Decepticons are working together to fight them and their still overwhelming us." He added.

"We'll go to Cybertron to help everyone fight them." Bumblebee told him. Then they ended the call. And activated the space bridge and all the cybertronians went through it to help defend Cybertron. While the humans stayed at the scrap yard as mission control.

* * *

Upon arriving they joined the fight to save Cybertron. The whole planet had truned into a warzone. And everyone was working together to fight terrorcons.

At one point everyone was surprised when Starscream disappeared for a few minutes then showed up with Predaiking who he had convinced to join the battle by apologizing to him and they had agreed to set aside their differences to help save Cybertron.

Then they had a little mishap in the form of a Decepticon named Misfire suddenly living up to his name when he misfired his weapon and had almost shot Knock Out who fortunately saw it coming and dodged it.

But he had been about to fire his EMP and having to avoid being shot caused Knock Out to have his own misfire and he shot Menasure in the arm with it.

The combiner's arm remained attached but Dragstrip was now in recharge so it was just hanging limply while the other stunticons were all yelling at him to wake up.

"Sorry about that." Knock Out and Misfire bough told them at once.

"What happened?" Bumblebee asked over the com-link.

"I guess you can say Menasure's arm went to sleep on him." Misfire told him.

"I had a misfire with my EMP and that's why Dragstrip went to sleep on the job." Knock Out explained. Then they got off the com-links and back to fighting. While Bumblebee facepalmed.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream and Optimus noticed Liege Maximo's ship was above where the fighting was going on. And went to it and boarded it hoping to free Megatron and Rodamus.

Once they were inside it didn't take long to find Megatron and Rodamus because they ran into them in the hallway.

The first thing that Rodamus did was give the Matrix back to Optimus and turned back into Hot Rod saying he wasn't ready for that kind of power or responsibly yet.

Optimus accepted and understood then put the Matrix back in his chest. Just then Warsiren showed up and started attacking the four of them.

Megatron and Starscream decided to hold her off so Optimus and Hot Rod could escape with the Matrix knowing they couldn't let Warsiren get it.

"Why do you want to destroy the Matrix and Allspark anyway you'll be dooming our race?" Starscream asked Warsiren as he and Megatron continued to fight her.

"Because she's being possessed by Unicron like I was." Megatron said having just figured it out. "Shockwave said he used dark energon to bring her online and it also explains why she's so strong and she wasn't talking to herself she was talking to Unicron."

"But didn't Optimus seal him away?" Asked Starscream.

"He's right." Warsiren answered them in Unicron's voice. "Liege Maximo found the container I was sealed in and not knowing what was inside opened it he thought it was empty and didn't even know he let me out."

"And Warsiren having dark energon flowing through her vines made the perfect vestal." He continued.

"We won't let you destroy the Matrix or the Allspark." Starscream hissed at him.

"You have to go through both of us to get to Prime." Megatron told him.

"Then I will destroy the two of you first." Said Unicron who charged at them still in Warsiren's body. As they both were ready to battle Unicron to defend the Matrix.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Well that's it for chapter 12." "What did you think of the plot twist with Unicron?" "I'll try to get the next chapter up soon." "In the meantime feel free to rate and review."**


	13. Galaxy Prime

Chapter 13 Galaxy Prime.

Megatron and Starscream we're both fighting Unicron who was still using Warsiren's body.

They were both being beaten badly but were both determined to protect the Matrix and Allspark to save the future of their kind and their home.

At one point Warsiren started attacking Starscream violently and she ripped the seeker's wings off then grabbed him by the throat and started to squeeze hard.

At this rate she would either snapped his head off or crush his voice box. When Megatron saw what was happening he started attacking Warsiren from behind.

"No one beats up Starscream but me!" He hissed. "And I don't do it anymore."

The Warsiren tossed the injured seeker off the ship where he fell several hundred feet to the where Megatron saw him hit hard.

Then Warsiren started attacking Megatron and stabbed him through the midsection then tossed him aside. Then went after Optimus Prime and Hot Rod who were still looking for a way off the ship.

First she threw Hot Rod off the ship. But luckily he was able to grab on to the edge and was struggling to pull himself back up.

Then she went after Optimus and was now attacking him for the Matrix. And at one point manage to rip it out of his chest but he was still fighting her for it determined not to let it fall into Unicron's hands. And as a last resort he tossed it off the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream had come to himself after having been knocked out in his fall.

His whole body hurt and he was leaking energon and in too much pain to move. And could only watch everything that went down on the ship above him.

And then saw Optimus toss the Matrix to prevent Unicron from taking it. And saw the Matrix of Leadership land not far from where he was laying and saw Warsiren start flying towards where it ended up.

Starscream knew he couldn't let Unicron get it. So to spite the pain that was surging through his body and the massive amount of energon he was losing he started crawling to where the Matrix was.

He was weak and in an intense amount of pain but somehow managed to reach the Matrix.

He was so out of it by now that he could have sworn he saw the Matrix glow when he put his digit on it.

That couldn't be right the Matrix only glowed if someone worthy touched it and he knew he wasn't worthy he must have suffered some processor damage in that fall. So shook his helm.

Then he saw Warsiren was almost there and was trying to think of a way to protect the Matrix knowing if she got it his home planet and race would be doomed.

He didn't care if Unicron killed him he was going to use his last bit of strength to make sure Unicron didn't destroy his home and his friends.

Suddenly before Starscream knew what he was doing or even processed what was going on he opened the Matrix and put it in his chest.

Suddenly Starscream's wounds disapeared and his body changed it got bigger he was now around the size of Optimus or Megatron and he was now black with a cosmic design, and a white and red trim and his optics were now a violet color.

Suddenly Warsiren tried to grab him from behind but he turned around and caught her servo before it made contact with him.

"Looks like the Matrix gave you an upgrade Starscream." Unicron mocked. "This must truly be Cybertron's darkest hour for the Matrix to be that desperate."

"Actually it's Galaxy Prime and I'm here to light our darkest hour." The new prime answered.

Then Galaxy Prime and Warsiren started fighting each other to a standstill as everyone who wasn't currently fighting watched the battle as the two flew through the sky of Cybertron locked in combat with each other.

Then Galaxy Prime used the Matrix to fire a blast of energy that destroyed Unicron. And now Warsiren was falling towards the Well of Allsparks.

And Galaxy Prime flew after her and they both disappeared into the Well.

* * *

Both Galaxy Prime and Warsiren opened their optics and didn't know where they were they guessed it was either the Allspark or Realm of The Primes.

"Welcome." Said a voice.

"Is this the Allspark?" Asked Galaxy Prime.

"Yes and I am Primus." The voice replied. "I've brought you here to thank you for risking everything to save the Matrix and Cybertron." "In doing so you proved you were worthy of using the power of the Matrix and being a Prime."

"I appreciate it but I don't think I'm ready for that responsibly." Said Galaxy Prime. "I think Optimus is more capable of leading and looking after the Matrix then me."

"Very well." Primus told him. "You can return it to him when you leave the well and thank you again for lightning our darkest hour."

"I'm sorry for everything I did." Warsiren apologized.

"It wasn't your fault you were created by humans and brought online by Shockwave with dark energon and possessed by Unicron and you never had a choice about any of it." Galaxy Prime told her. "None of this was your fault."

"I just wish I could start over." She told them.

"If a second chance is what you want then that's what you may have." Primus told her.

"Thank you." Said Warsiren.

Then Warsiren and Galaxy Prime were surrounded by light.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone else was gathered around the Well of Allsparks after witnessing the battle between Galaxy Prime and Warsiren and seeing them both fall into the Well.

A few minutes later they saw someone coming from the Well. It was Starscream who was carrying the Matrix in one servo and had a sparkling he was cradling with the other.

The first thing he did was return the Matrix to Optimus.

"Where did the sparkling come from?" Asked Bumblebee.

"It's Warsiren." Starscream explained. "She was given a second chance as a sparkling."

Then he explained everything that happened to all of them.

Just then Steeljaw came over with a panicked look on his faceplates.

"What's wrong Steeljaw?" Asked Knock Out.

"A building fell on Spotlight during the battle earlier." Steeljaw explained.

As soon as he heard those words Knock Out's Face fell and he rushed to where Steeljaw pointed. And everyone else followed.

* * *

When Knock Out saw the building that fell on her his spark sank if that landed on her there was no way she could have lived.

He started using his drill attempting to dig to where she was hoping by some miracle she had managed to avoid being crushed and was just trapped there.

"Spotlight!" "Spotlight!" He started screaming her name but got no answer. And then his drill snapped off his servo and broke so he started digging with his servos while sobbing coolant tears.

Starscream was watching Knock Out dig and knew Spotlight was gone and hated seeing what this was doing to Knock Out.

He hated seeing his friend going through the pain of losing someone close to him again. He'd already lost his best friend Breakdown in the war. And now he'd lost Spotlight.

The Autobots were watching Knock Out attempt to dig to Spotlight with sad optics knowing there was no way she could have survived that.

But then they saw Spotlight walking from around the other side of the building while rubbing her helm that had a small dent on it.

She had actually shot out the back exit of the building in her vehicle mode but crashed into a wall of rock and was fine other then having been knocked out for a few minutes.

Knock Out was so busy digging that he didn't see her coming. And upon seeing this Spotlight smiled and put a finger over her mouth in a shushing manner facing the others.

Then walked over to where Knock Out had just stopped digging but hadn't looked up yet and was still crying. Then put her servo on his shoulder and glowed which the Austin Martin saw out of the corner of his optic.

"Your gonna ruin your finish down there." Spotlight told him.

"Spotlight." Knock Out said getting up and wrapping his arms around her in a hug which she returned. Knock Out was still crying but now they were tears of joy.

"I love you too." He told her remembering what she said when he had almost died in the Artic after being tossed from Liege Maximo's ship.

Then the two kiss. And Knock Out suddenly passed out and fell backwards while Spotlight glowed really bright and forced everyone to cover their optics.

"Are you two ok?" Starscream asked after Knock Out had fainted and Spotlight had glowed a lot brighter then usual.

Spotlight stopped glowing and Knock Out pulled himself off the ground.

"What a kisser." They both said at once. And everyone laughed.

Then they all decided to go back to the scrap yard while the other cybertronians went home or back to their jobs, friends or families.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Hope the climax turned out ok it was a nightmare to write and come up with." "To get a better idea of what's Galaxy Prime looked like think Starscream's true form but replace the blue with black and imagine a cosmic or space design on it." "Hope you all enjoyed this chapter next I'll be posting the epilogue." "Feel free to rate and review."**


	14. Epilogue

Chapter 14 Epilogue.

After the battle on Cybertron the team returned to the scrap yard. Bumblebee and his team stayed on Earth to continue to protect it.

While Optimus and the other members of Team Prime went to Cybertron to help keep the peace. And the former Decepticons went to Cybertron as well they wanted to help the Autobots protect Cybertron to make up for everything they did in the past.

Except for Megatron and Soundwave who decided to explore the universe with Hot Rod who had bought a ship he called the Lost Light and had put together a crew of Autobots and Decepticons to explore the galaxy. Megatron and Soundwave had also brought Warsiren who they had adopted along with them.

* * *

Currently Starscream was at the scrap yard with DeAnn he had decided to remain on Earth with Bumblebee's team as her guardian.

Just then Bumblebee came over to where Starscream and DeAnn were to ask Starscream to go on recon when suddenly a bright light started shining from behind one of the scrap piles and they heard a crash.

"Sweet Solus Prime that's bright!" They heard Strongarm say.

"Oh my optics!" Sideswipe added.

"Hey break it up you love birds." Bumblebee yelled to Knock Out and Spotlight who had also remained on Earth with Bumblebee's team and had become each other's conjunx endure. (Husband and Wife.) And everyone had attended their bonding ceremony. (Wedding.)

They were still in the honeymoon fuse and it was funny because every time they kissed Knock Out fainted and Spotlight glowed.

Bumblebee went ahead and gave Starscream his mission which was just flying around and seeing what was going on in the area or if there was energon nearby.

DeAnn could go with him on this one since it was just recon. And they were having fun just flying around in his jet mode.

Starscream was enjoying be an Autobot he was something he never thought he'd be happy.

* * *

After they finished scouting everything and didn't find any trouble and had directed the rest of the team to an energon mine they found.

Starscream and DeAnn flew somewhere else it was near the cave they had stayed in after they met Starscream had made a memorial for Sky Fire there.

"I wouldn't have become an Autobot if it wasn't for Sky Fire." Starscream told DeAnn.

"I think he'd be proud of you." DeAnn said to her guardian.

Then they both smiled as they got ready to head back to the scrap yard.

Starscream stood there a few seconds longer. "Till all are one." He said before walking off and transforming so DeAnn could get inside his jet mode and they flew back to the scrap yard.

 **The End.**

 **"Hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it." "Feel free to send feedback or check out my other stories." "Thanks for reading."**


End file.
